


Recuerda

by Nakuru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que deberían ser imposibles de olvidar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerda

—Recuerda, Severus. _Recuerda_.

En realidad debería ser difícil olvidar, pero cada noche Severus tiene que repetirse lo mismo.

Porque el mocoso en realidad ya no es un mocoso y ahora puede verlo a los ojos de frente, sin que haya una diferencia de altura significativa que se lo dificulte.

Porque sus ojos deberían ser copias de los de Lily, pero tienen un brillo propio que los hace completamente distintos.

Porque aunque su rebelde cabello negro lo debería hacer pensar que es idéntico al bastardo de su padre, en realidad tiene algo diferente que hace que se sienta tentado a despeinarlo más con sus propias manos, para comenzar.

— _Recuerda._

Tiene que hacerlo y lo intenta mientras camina de un lado a otro en sus habitaciones, negándose a preparar una poción que le permita dormir sin soñar. Porque eso sería lo mismo que aceptar que ya no está viendo a Harry _Potter_ como al arrogante y detestable niño al que juró proteger y eso es algo que no piensa aceptar ni en el último de sus días.


End file.
